List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 8
Pudsey the Dog: The Movie Positive Negative #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: I'd rather watch a six-year old trying to fight the Imperial Japanese Navy) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ C***py film, looks like a five-year old made this, S***! #Sophie the Otter #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter Angry Video Game Nerd Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Funniest s*** ever! #Sophie the Otter ~ Couldn't stop laughing! LOL! #Another Reicheru ~ "" (Translation: "If video games are one of my favorites, so is this!") Negative The Get-Along Gang (1980s version) Positive #Marilou the Otter ~ I don't care if Another Kazuki hates this! This is one of my all-time favorite cartoons because the 1980's are my favorite! #Sophie the Otter ~ I like this almost as much as my imaginary twin sister! The gang members are really good role models to kids! It is packed with lessons on cooperation and, obviously, getting along! It's way better than Barney the stupid T-Rex! The theme song is overly catchy that the two of us could listen to it all day! Get up with the Get-Along Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Aaaaaaah-aaaaaah-aaaah-aaaah-aaah-ah...Well, I prefer the Nelvana version of the show more, but I prefer the DiC voice cast more. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ GET-ALONG GANG?! MORE LIKE GET-IT-WRONG GANG! #Another Kazuki Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc./Monster's University Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Roberta Sanderman #Samantha Megnet #Nicholas Jumpline #Eliza Balkov #Duncan Balkov #Adrian Truel #Teddy Colliant #River Finster #Samantha Hinkhouse #Becky Baker #Myles Mazar #Kwami Cap #Sandy Bedrich #Adam Sevick Negative Samuel the Otter Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ You may be one of the heroes and have shown your good side most of the time in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men, my genderbent version, but you still behave unacceptably! #Antonino Rossi ~ (Translation: You managed to annoy everyone, you annoying little f***) #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: You are a dumb p****!) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Meanie Head!) #Sakura Shako ~ (Translation: DIETRICH TRIED TO TELL YOU HE WAS LACTOSE INTOLERANT! DID YOU LISTEN?! NO! AND F*** OFF! SOPHIE SHOULD BAN YOU FROM GOING TO CONVENTIONS WITH US!) #Ryou Shako ~ (Translation: Listen to me you mewling little worm, If I see you bully my little Kiko, feed Dietrich ice cream, and threaten Antonino with a penicillin needle, I will rip out your organs and make your corpse into otter meat!) #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ This genderbent version of one of my allies acts annoying and like a jerk! #Marilou the Otter ~ You really act like you're a baby! You should watch Muppet Babies, The Berenstain Bears (1985 version), Popples, Kissyfur, The Care Bears (1985-1988), Ovide and the Gang, The Get Along Gang, Pee-Wee's Playhouse, The Wuzzles, and other shows for little kids from the 1980's because you act like one big baby! #Gemma O'Connell ~ Be a little baby and start watching Allsorts, Aubrey, Button Moon, Cockleshell Bay, Emma and Grandpa, Flicks, Get Up and Go, The Giddy Game Show, Let's Pretend, The Little Green Man, Mooncat and Co., Orm and Cheap, Playbox, Portland Bill, Puddle Lane, The Raggy Dolls, (seasons 1-3, season 1 aired from 1986-1987, season 2 aired from 1987-1988 and season 3 aired from 1988-1989. Also, three episodes from the 4th season aired in 1989 {The Terrible Storm, The Stolen Parrot & Crazy Golf}), Rainbow (from seasons 10-17, which aired from 1980-1989, also the 9th season aired 51 episodes in 1989 and the 18th season aired 16 episodes in 1989), The Ratties, The Riddlers (season 1 only, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1988 version), The Rod, Jane and Freddy Show (1989-1991 version, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rub-a-Dub-Dub, The Shoe People, The Sooty Show (from seasons 5-14, which aired from 1981-1989), Tales from Fat Tulip's Garden, Telebugs, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (season 1 (which aired in 1984) & season 2 (which aired in 1986) only), Tickle on the Tum, Towser, Tube Mice, TUGS, Tumbledown Farm, Victor and Maria, Wil, Cwac Cwac andThe Wind in the Willows! #Nicola Burns ~ You will receive bottom beatings if you are being bold, be fed with baby food and lots of lovely fruit and vegetables and be forced to watch The Adventures of Spot (UK version, but season 1 only, they're all aired in 1986), Animal Fair, Barney (1989 British cartoon), Bertha, Bric-a-Brac, Caterpillar Trail, Charlie Chalk, Chock-a-Block, The Family Ness, Fingermouse, Fireman Sam (season 1 (aired in 1987-1988) and 2 (aired in 1988) only), Gran, Green Claws, Henry's Cat, Hokey Cokey, Jimbo and the Jet Set, King Rollo, Little Misses and the Mr. Men, Mop and Smiff, Penny Crayon, Pie in the Sky, Pigeon Street, Pinny's House, Playbus (1988-1989), Play School (UK version, but only the episodes which aired from 1980-1988), Poddington Peas, Postman Pat (1981 version), Rupert (1985-1988), Stoppit and Tidyup, Superted, Willo the Wisp (1981 version), Wizbit, Words and Pictures (1982-1989 episodes only, which were hosted by Vicky Ireland) and You and Me (80s episodes only) by me and Lewis! #Kevin Sheldon ~ Hey Samuel, how about if you start liking the 80s episodes of Play School (Australian version) and The New Adventures of Blinky Bill? That'll teach you a lesson, mate! #Louise Strauss ~ I hope you'll enjoy being forced to watch the 80s episodes of Sesame Park and The Elephant Show for as long as you shall live! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You should watch The Pumpkin Patch! #Kim Tylers ~ START WATCHING THE 80s EPISODES OF PLAY SCHOOL (New Zealand version)!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT WE TELL YOU, THEN JON AND I WILL GET OUR OWN WEAPONS AND SMACK YOUR BACKSIDE!!!!!!! Category:Lists